


The Final Cut

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roma-Fishie Prompt: I just really need Charles to call Erik “Max”. At least once. Just to see his reaction.<br/>"The Final Cut" by Pink Floyd. Lyrics are by Roger Waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Cut

_And if I show you my dark side_   
_Will you still hold me tonight?_   
_And if I open my heart to you_   
_And show you my weak side_   
_What would you do?_   
_Thought I ought a bare my naked feelings,_   
_Thought I ought a tear the curtain down._   
_I held the blade in trembling hands_   
_Prepared to make it but just then the phone rang_   
_I never had the nerve to make the final cut._

 

"Who the bloody hell let you into my house?" Charles rolled into his study.

"That would be Hank."

Charles rolled out to the foyer and started yelling out, "Hank...!"

Erik shook his head and walked over to Charles. "You have your powers now. Why are you yelling? Just call him with your telepathy."

Charles slammed his hand against the wheelchair handle. "Believe it or not - my telepathy is taking a bit longer to stabilize. The last time I tried calling out for Hank; the poor guy turned into Beast and came at me. I thought he was going to rip my head off my neck."

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "You will be back to your usual moralizing peace preaching self soon enough. I hate to say that I seem to like you when you are a bit more feisty. I hate the hair. I do admit to that small flaw."

"I'm paralyzed and impotent and you think my hair is my fucking flaw...?" Charles was seething.

Charles watched Erik go around the room with a metal garbage can floating beside him. He was throwing the liquor bottles into the trash can. "What the fuck are you doing with my fucking bottles? That is a fucking brand new bottle of Red Label!"

Erik looked at it, "And so it is. Too bad." He threw the bottle in the trash can until he heard it smash to pieces."

"Listen Erik, I am doing much better now. Hank was just a bit overly cautious. You can leave now. Or if you wish to continue doing some housekeeping; you are more than welcome to wash my cum stained bed sheets. I've had some ridiculous large amounts of wet dreams lately although I can't seem to get a fucking hard-on."

"Wet dreams...? Are you still thinking about me..?"

Charles grabbed the nearest tumbler glass and threw it Erik.

Erik didn't need to turn around. Luckily for him; the item that was coming at him contained quite of bit of lead in the glass. He immediately stalled it with his powers and gently placed it on the table. "That is a priceless piece of antique Baccarat. It was probably handed down to every generation of Xavier. That glass is your history. Why in the world do you want to destroy that; you won't be able to replace it. Not everything that gets broken is able to be put back together."

That was it. Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck you Max."

Erik stopped what he was doing."What did you say?"

Charles laughed and looked up, "I said why don't you go to hell, Max Eisenhardt."

Erik still refused to turn around. He sadly finished collecting the bottles and placing them in the trash can. "Max Eisenhardt died in hell. He was 12 years old. Oh he tried to survive. But in the end; he and the rest of his boyhood friends from the Synagogue never made it out of Auschwitz. I thought you said you knew everything about me?"

Charles was ready for Erik to lash out. He was surprised to feel immense pain coming from Erik. And yet Erik didn't even make the slightest twitch. Charles placed a hand over his heart. "Stop that..."

"Stop what Charles...?"

Charles was breathing hard, he gripped his chest. "Your pain. I can feel it. It hurts too much. I can't stop making it hurt me. Stop it! Erik, stop it."

Erik shook his head, "I'm not doing anything to you. However, I have finished in this room. I feel horrified to think that poor Hank must clean after you."

Charles was gasping and grabbing his chest. The pressure in his chest - squeezing him was unbearable.

Erik stopped and this time turned to face Charles. "My god Charles, you don't look well at all. I will go call Hank before I leave. I know a young mutant woman; she considered joining the Brotherhood before I was incarcerated. Sammy is her name. She is good person. Her physical mutations make it hard for her to find a steady job with humans. She would appreciate the work and money. I will have her contact you about coming in as soon as possible to help clean up."

Erik was gone before Charles could find a way to speak.

After a minute; Charles realized he wasn't going to die. But he was surprised he didn't black out. He had broken out in a cold sweat and felt light headed. But he was slowly going back to normal. His heart rate was returning to normal. Even the pain was subsiding. He wiped his brow. Charles rolled over to the couch and waited for Hank to arrive.

Within a minute; Hank was there with his medical bag. He looked down at Charles. "Oh my god Charles; you look horrible. What the fuck did Erik do to you now?"

Charles licked his dry lips. He could barely whisper. "Erik didn't do anything to me. I did it to him. But he was able to handle the pain better than me."

Hank looked confused.

Charles was trying to catch his breath. He looked over at Hank. "You must go to the phone in the hallway and call an ambulance. It will take them at least 15 minutes to get here. So, go downstairs to the labs and bring up the EKG machine. Hank, I believe I've just had a heart-attack."

 


End file.
